1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for the wireless transmission of a frame-synchronized signal between a base radio station and at least one mobile terminal, which base radio station is provided for defining, prior to the transmission of data of a synchronous service, the periodically occurring frames which are to be used and a constant number of synchronous channels for the duration of the connection.
2. Description of Related Art
Such a system is, for example, a radio transmission system operating according to the GSM standard and for which embodiments of the GSM system are discussed in the publication "Datenubertragung mit GSM", Funkschau, no. 3, 1997, pp. 68 to 70. In this article is described, more particularly, the data exchange between data networks (for example Internet, X.25) and mobile terminals. For example time slots or channels for a service are then combined to reach higher transmission rates.